Sexy Natural Disasters
by Willie.roxs
Summary: In the misdt of a Blizzard Snow Storm Daniel and Wilhelmina are stranded at Mode. What happens when Blizzards, enemies, alcohol, quarters, and chocolate syrup are put in an equation? Its here, in this ONESHOT! Warning: Smutty Smut Smut


_A/N Hey you all, if you have been following me on twitter or skype or text, you probably know about my recent misfourtunes with this Blizzard that hit the East Coast and has left me in the house, bored. Well I realized my bordem = inspiration for a fic(well raquelminas gave me the idea) but still so i did one. What if Daniel and Wilhelmina were in a Blizzard with lots of alcohol, quarters and chocolate syrup?? Here it is. Rated M for a reason. Very, Very Smutty! But hey who doesnt like smut :), Read and Review and Oh ENJOY!!!_

* * *

She was in her office going over the proofs for the February spread, outside behind her little white flakes were falling fast, faster than she thought. She was used to inclement weather she actually liked it that way; it was easier to get things done by herself during such natural disasters. This was no different, various news reports stated there was a blizzard heading towards New York and they would get at least 20 inches of snow, worse than that of 04'. She remembers that blizzard she put together a whole issue in that office, her and Fey Sommers of course. Now she was stuck with someone else, Daniel Meade. He was a few meters away doing something in his own office, what, she wasn't sure of, nor did she care. As hours passed she would glance out at the window behind her and watch the snow pile up outside, the wind blowing trees, knocking the white soft snow off. She smiled, snow was indeed beautiful. She was taken out of her trance by a knock at the door.

"Wilhelmina?" She turned around and looked. "Hey, I..uh" He started to say from the doorway.

"Daniel, spit it out."

"Are you cold, it's really chilly in here?" She watched him enter the office.

"No, it's not. The heat is on. What are you up to?" Wilhelmina smiled.

"Nothing." He protested.

"Okay, then you can go now." She returned her attention to the proofs and sighed when she saw Daniel come further into the office and sit in the chair across from her.

"What, Daniel?"

"I'm bored." She snorted he sounded like a whiny ten-year old kid.

"Go home."

"Wilhelmina, you know good and well I can't go home given these conditions, there is a blizzard out there I could die."

"That wouldn't bother me any." She smirked.

He leaned back. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"What?"

"To, drink." He got up and started looking around her office for any sort of liquor and he found it on her credenza. Vodka perfect. He grabbed the bottle and a large glass and put it on her desk. He went back and got two more shot glasses. He sat them in front of him at her desk.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I wanna play a game." He smiled.

"No."

"Oh Come on Willie. You afraid you'll loose."

"Please, loose to you. I have beaten you at every aspect of your life. Loosing to you isn't an option."

"Well then, what have you got to loose. I mean we are going to be stuck here for hours, we should have some harmless fun. Plus I will not stop bothering you until you say yes."

She sighed never seeing a way out of this. "Fine!" She cleared her desk and watched as he set up the table. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a quarter and held it up.

"Quarters." He smiled as he filled the glasses. "You know how to play right, after all you didn't go to college to learn these games."

"Shut up. It's not rocket science. But shouldn't there be more people."

"Nope, I prefer it one on one. Okay, I'm first." He bounced the quarter on the table and it landed right in the cup. He smiled. "Drink up Willie."

She took a shot and grimaced as the liquid went down her throat. She re poured her glass. "Go." He went again and for the second time she downed a drink, then a third time.

"Now I get to make a rule." She sighed and smiled at her. "Every time I make a shot, you double up on doses and vice versa." He shot and missed, his smile now faded.

"Drink up, Danny." He took his double and handed the quarter to Wilhelmina.

She proceeded to toss the coin into the glass making it three times in a row, Daniel began to feel a bit intoxicated. "New rule, I make this you get out of my office."

"What if you miss?"

"I won't." She smirked. She tossed the quarter and made it. She smiled up at Daniel and nodded towards the door.

Daniel grabbed his glass, the glass in the middle, and the bottle of Vodka and stumbled for the door. Wilhelmina laughed and tried to continue to look at proofs, but something else occupied her mind. She wouldn't lie that was fun, and she already had been looking at these proofs for the past 3 hours she could afford to have a little fun. She looked over at Daniel's office and watched as he lay on his chaise with the bottle on the stand next to it, he was tossing the glass in the air. She braced herself for what she was about to do, she got up from her desk went to the credenza and pulled out another bottle of Vodka they were going to need it, if they were playing this game. She walked out of her office to his slowly, only because she began to feel a little tipsy. She didn't bother to knock she just walked in his office, his lights were off with only the lamp to light the room. She sat the new bottle next to the old one and Daniel looked up at her.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Having some harmless fun." She smirked. She moved him to the side and took over the chaise; he fell to the floor beside her and looked up. "Truth or Dare?"

Daniel smiled. "Why the extra alcohol?"

"If you don't do the dare or don't want to answer the truth, drink up."

"Okay." He smiled, very interested. He got up and pulled up a chair next to his chaise, resting his feet on the table. "Let's see what you got Willie. Dare." Wilhelmina tapped her chin, and went for the gusto. "I dare you, to do a body shot."

"Off of?"

"Me, idiot."

He smirked as she lay on his chaise; she unbuttoned her jacket to reveal her blouse then leaned over to pour a quick shot. She laid all the way back and pulled up her shirt slightly only exposing her navel and upper abdomen she placed the cold glass there and shivered. He quickly picked the glass up with his mouth and downed it. "That was easy, my turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you really hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I never did. I hate what you've done."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I hate that you took a job that was rightfully mine, I hate that people here actually like you, and I hate the fact that you're getting better at this job and you're still here." He smiled.

"The good ole backhanded Slater compliment."

"Truth or Dare?" She asked changing the subject.

"Truth."

"How do you really feel about me, I mean when you look at me now?"

"You're not too bad. I don't hate you but I don't necessarily like you either. Still a hard faced bitch, but you're not as bad as you used to be that's for sure."

"Is that a good thing?"

"You tell me." She smirked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Do you still love Connor?"

She looked at him. The words died in her throat.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I did before he left me. When he faked his death, I still loved him. But when I saw him in those handcuffs I don't know how I feel." She sighed and took a cup and drank the liquor. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you loose your virginity, where and to whom?" Wilhelmina smirked.

"What?"

"You heard me; I'm tired of these boring questions. If were gonna play, we're gonna really play. No more nice game, fuck that. I want real stuff."

He smiled. " I was 17, her name was Sophie Davis , and it was a quickie in her sisters bedroom."

Wilhelmina laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you had sex, where and with whom?"

"3 weeks ago in the Bahamas, with Connor." She smiled.

"What? You actually slept with him. How, when?"

"Doesn't matter now. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Where is your favorite place to have sex?"

He laughed. "A kitchen table. I don't know why. Something about having sex on something with four legs is amazing." She laughed with him.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She drank some more and felt a heavier buzz than before. She knew she should stop, but again she had nothing to loose and was going to make the best of her situation.

"Do you like it rough?"

Wilhelmina almost choked on her drink. "What?"

"Come on, are you into the, oh lets make love kissy kissy goo goo, or the pull my hair, bite my shoulder, scratching fuck me, stuff? Cause if it's anything like your personality I'd choose the latter."

"I'm full of surprises Danny, depends on my mood. Though I don't do, soft and slow, it's normally either I fuck you senseless or you fuck me senseless kinda thing. Though most of the time _I'm_ the one fucking them senseless."

_Damn._ Daniel though. That was kind of hot. He felt himself sweating as he watched her. She took notice and decided to take it up a notch.

"Truth or Dare?"

He swallowed. "Truth."

She sat up on the chair and faced him as she spoke.

"Have you ever wanted, to fuck someone you know you shouldn't?" She was clearly referring to herself he thought.

"Uh..I..yes." He looked down. She smiled mischievously.

"Who?"

"One question at a time, you never asked that the first time around. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She caught him off guard he wanted to ask her a question not give her something to do. But then again the cards were in his hands. He smiled.

"I dare you to go commando." He laughed inwardly knowing she would never do it, but he did it every time he didn't feel like washing clothes. She took him by surprise; the alcohol she was drinking every 30 seconds probably had a lot to do with that. Still sitting up she reached under her shirt and unclipped her bra, he watched as she slipped the straps out from her right and threw it at him. She leaned back against the chaise and lifted her hips up slightly as she slid her panties down and tossed them too. Daniel sat open mouthed. She really did it. She smiled.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He managed to spit out. She looked at him.

"Strip." Was all she said. He looked scared. "Not completely, give me the pants and the shirt keep the boxers or whatever you wear under those."

He obeyed and began to unbuckle his belt as Wilhelmina sat and watched. Obviously she was enjoying what she saw because she would adjust her position in the seat and lick her lips, which was a boost for his ego. He handed her his clothes and she laid them aside.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Go out and put these back on." He pointed to her bra and panties. "When your done come back in here, and I will tell you the rest."

Not usually one to take orders, she did as was told and walked back in the room sitting on the chaise once again.

"Strip." He was using her tactic. She got up and moved a hand to unbutton her shirt he spoke again. "Slowly." He smiled. Wilhelmina unbuttoned each button slowly taking her time never averting her eyes away from Daniel's. She shrugged her shoulders as the shirt slid to the floor and Daniel followed it for a second before looking as she moved her hands to the back of her skirt and heard the zipper. She rolled the skirt down her hips, passing over her thighs, to her calves, and finally she stepped out of it and kicked it to the side. "Happy?" She giggled, clearly at this point they were drunk out of their minds. There she was standing before him in lacy underwear and bra set, and black 5 inch stilettos. He couldn't stop gaping at her body, the caramel color of her skin, the outline of her curves, the way her bra perfectly sculpted her breasts, that probably cost a shitload of money.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Are you as turned on as I am right now?" He felt her smirk next to his ear.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes, very."

"You're turn." She went back to sit down but he grabbed her arm.

"Truth or Dare?"

She looked down at his hand gripping her arm. "Dare."

"I dare you to sit on my lap, until it's my turn again."

Wilhelmina smiled and lifted her legs to straddle Daniel on the chair. His hands rested on her lower back and hers between them.

"That was easy. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like chocolate?" Daniel was confused he thought it would be something different.

"Yes." He replied she smirked and moved her hips; he felt that awful familiar feeling in his groin.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He was going to ask her the question they both wanted to ask since they began this game.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Wilhelmina just looked into his eyes and smiled. "Maybe?" She smirked and asked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Wordlessly she got up from his lap and walked out the office to his assistants desk, she opened multiple drawers until she found what she was looking for, but before she could return to the office Daniel was already there staring at her. She held up the bottle in her hand. "You like chocolate, right?" He nodded. "Good." She opened the bottle and squeezed the chocolate sauce on her finger, she took her finger into her mouth as she licked it off, and Daniel just stood in amazement. She repeated it this time stopping before it reached her mouth, "Where ever I put this chocolate, you're going to lick it off. Got it." She once again licked the chocolate and he wasted no time in grabbing her by the waist and pushing her up against the desk. Her hands went to his neck as she pushed her lips against his. He pushed her back, hard on the desk. She drew a quick intake of breath. He scattered the materials on the desk until they all hit the floor. She managed to get a hold of the bottle and began to trace a line of syrup from her neck to her navel. He began to move down from her neck tracing the line with his tongue, she squirmed under his touch. He dipped his tongue in her navel and she ran her hand through his hair. He looked down at her, still standing in between her legs. "Truth or Dare?" He asked her.

"Dare." He smiled. What he said next wasn't really up for discussion, nor was it really a dare, more of a statement or an agreement.

"I dare you to let me fuck you." He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Senseless." With that his hand moved to her hips and began to slide her underwear down her legs. He kissed her again as he let his finger tease her for a few seconds, he began descending on her again and in the blink of an eye she felt his tongue against her. She moaned loudly from the immediate contact and gripped his hair. His hands her holding her waist to keep her still , one of his hands traveled subconsciously up her body and grabbed her neck, she turned her head to the side and bit his fingers. In return she felt his teeth, lightly biting her clit and she screamed, he smiled. He moved back up and she groaned at the loss of contact. She was going to complain but he spoke first, in a low voice. "Turn around." She did as was told and he pushed her down harder on the desk. He used one hand to unclasp her bra strap, and the other to pull down his boxers. He ran his hand over her bare back and Wilhelmina put her head down and closed her eyes fully prepared for what would happen next. He pushed forcefully into her, causing her to press harder into the desk and she threw her head back. "Fuck!" She screamed. He began at a steady pace, her hands on the desk holding them steady and his hands grabbing both of her breasts. His pace began to quicken as he heard her breathing become faster and her moans more frequent and louder. His hands traveled down her stomach and she felt his fingers against her again, she was close she felt it in her lower abdomen. He was too, but he wasn't giving in first. He used one hand to grip her hair and pull her up turning her head to kiss her, as his other pinched her clit and he felt her knees buckle as her orgasm hit. The need for release overcame him and seconds later he did just the same. He pulled out and they both groaned at the loss of contact. He bent down to pull his boxer back up, as she reclasped her bra and turned around. She watched as he picked her clothes up from his office and handed them to her.

"Truth or Dare?" She turned to look at him again and smirked.

"Dare."

He smiled. "I dare you to clean up this mess." He turned on his heel and closed his office door, putting his clothes back on. Wilhelmina stood at the desk looking in, mouth open. She quickly dressed and cleaned up the desk. She went back into her office and put her head in her hands. She couldn't fathom what she had just done. Her mind was shaken, and she couldn't explain it. Never did she feel this way. Just then her phone rang.

She quickly regained her composure, "Wilhelmina Slater."

"I told you I'd fuck you senseless." She heard the dial tone afterwards and slammed her phone down. Daniel smiled and looked out the window. Being snowed in by yourself is no fun, but being snowed in with someone else, your worst enemy to be exact, some crazy shit is bound to happen, after all and idle mind is the devil's playground.


End file.
